


Searching for a fic

by beggsyboo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggsyboo/pseuds/beggsyboo
Summary: Looking for a fic
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	Searching for a fic

I'm trying to find a fic. It is incomplete, Felicity and Oliver have dates with Thea as a witness of sorts so they behave. Quentin is her Dad and Moira is really happy about Felicity. It reads like a recency or historical romance.


End file.
